


Neophyte

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Humor, One Shot, Steve doesn't understand technology, Steve is new to technology, Tony helps him, cute Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is teaching Steve all about the latest technology since he is definitely a little behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Neophyte: a person who is new to a subject or activity.

"Okay..." Steve muttered uncertainly, "But what do I do now?" He asked, glancing between the technology genius and sleek device in his hand.

Tony raised an eyebrow as though he thought the famous Captain America would be at least capable of unlocking a smart phone. He leant closer to indicate to the other man.

"You just swipe across... Like it says." He tried to ease off on the sass but it really came natural. He watched the man do it, "You don't have to use your whole hand but... Whatever."

"Okay! This is great!" Steve enthused, grinning down at the cell. "What now?" 

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes and snatch the phone off the newbie, "Here, you're taking forever so I'll just put in all the contacts you'll need, Grandpa." 

However, Captain America interpreted Stark's impatience as helpfulness and was overwhelmingly grateful, "Woah, thanks!" 

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked away from the old man.

\---

Three hours later-

"Steve, where's your phone?" Tony sighed as he approached the hero who was stood in the kitchen.

Rogers quickly checked his pockets and the table beside him. Panic overtook his features, "I think I've lost it." His eyes began scanning every surface for the device. 

Tony merely sighed again and strolled away to leave Steve to find his cell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Printed News is such an outdated institution.

Tony was strolling past the kitchen when he saw it: a real life, actual newspaper. He blanched and back peddled until he was walking through the doorway and toward the printed news.

Steve Rogers sat at the breakfast bar, reading the daily news and happenings. His eyes skimmed the words quickly and he couldn't help but chuckle at this article about cats. He held the paper up in front of him as he read.

"Steve, what is this?" Tony asked as though he had just walked some flesh eating bacteria into their eating space. 

Reacting to the look of horror, Steve recoiled and peered around him, "What?" 

"This." He plucked at the paper with his thumb and forefinger but let go quickly as though it burnt him. He curled his lip up.

"The newspaper?" The uncertainty was clear in his tone.

"No, no, no. This is not news. This is some out-dated contraption from your time, gramps." He pulled his phone from his back pocket, "These days, we read the news online." He waved the device in front of him.

"But I'm happy with a newspaper." He spoke, unsure why Stark was suddenly trying to change his news intake habits. "I know how to work one of these at least."

"But printing news is such an outdated institution!" Tony whined pulling at his hair. He sighed and rubbed at his eye sockets as though a migraine was coming on. He left without another word.

\---

One week later-  
Stark sat with a newspaper held up to his face. He studied the article in front of him critically. He tutted and sighed at the story about Manhattan's power and Internet connections being off the grid for another 24 hours. 

He lifted his eyes and saw Steve across the room smirking. 

"The power and Internet are down so I'm in a bad enough mood as it is. Don't you dare mention a word." He grumbled, shaking the creases out of Steve's used paper and reading again.


End file.
